


What To Expect When You're Expecting A Metahuman-Bionic Hybrid

by LabRatsWhore



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lab Rats (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Mentions of Infertility, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Miscarriage, Team as Family, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LabRatsWhore/pseuds/LabRatsWhore
Summary: "Shit.""Shit what?""My period is late, and I feel nauseous and gross."
Relationships: Nate Heywood/Breana Davenport, Nate Heywood/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	What To Expect When You're Expecting A Metahuman-Bionic Hybrid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susannagwendoline](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susannagwendoline/gifts).



Breana knew that today wasn’t going to be a good day when she woke up nauseous, feeling the bile slowly rising in her throat. Without waking Nate, who was a heavy sleeper when he didn’t have nightmares, Breana scrambled to the bathroom on the waverider, praying that she was the only one awake yet.

Breana groaned, her stomach emptying itself of what was left of her dinner. She absolutely hated throwing up. Except, there shouldn’t have been any reason for her to be sick.

“Ms. Davenport are you alright?” Gideon's voice came from above in a soothing tone.

Breana swallowed. “Yes, or at least I think so. But Gideon what day is it?”

“It is currently 5:30 am on Saturday, June 26th, 2021.” Gideon replied.

“Shit. Shit shit.” Breana cursed, before she was interrupted by a bunch of knocking on the door and a shout of her name. Nate.

“Breana are you alright?! Gideon said you were ill!” Nate was knocking on the door.

Breana took a deep breath as she opened the door. “It’s just a little nausea. And well, shit-”

“Shit what? Are you having diarrhea too?” Nate asked Breana, starting to get into caretaker mode.

“No, I just threw up, that’s all. Just nauseous and gross. But um-” Breana paused, feeling her anxiety get worse at the possibility of saving it out loud. “I think my period is late.”

“Oh, I see.” Nate nodded. He knew about how many miscarriages she had had before, and they had one happen at the end of 2020, when she didn’t think she could get pregnant again. “Do you think you’re-?” He didn’t want to jinx it and say the p-word out loud.

Breana sighed. “I don’t know. I have to have Gideon scan me and everything but I don’t- if I am, I don’t want to get my hopes up again.”

Nate wrapped his arms around Breana in a secure hold. One of his favorite things about the height difference was how he could hold her and almost effortlessly carry her, even without steeling up. “I know, and I hate that you have to feel that way. Do you want to go see Gideon now?”

Breana nodded, cuddling closer into Nate. “Yeah, hopefully before anyone else wakes up.”

“Of course.” Nate leaned down to kiss her forehead while he grounds himself by lightly running his fingers through her wavy brown hair. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” Breana smiled a little, standing on the tips of her toes so she could lean up and kiss Nate.

Nate kissed Breana back, scooping her up so he could carry her. He grinned, pulling away from the kiss to catch his breath. “Come on, let’s go see Gideon.”

Breana nodded. “Before Sara wakes up.”

“Right.” Nate carried Brena to the medbay and set her on the chair before he went to lock the door.

Breana bit her lip, getting herself set up so Gideon could scan her and everything.

“Ready?” Nate asked, reaching to hold Breana’s hand after he locked them in the medbay.

Breana shook her head. “Not really. But we need to do this before anyone else is awake.”

“Yeah.” Nate squeezed Breana’s hand.

Breana took a deep breath. “Okay Gideon, can you scan me please?”

“Of course, Ms. Davenport.” Gideon answered.

Breana held her breath, squeezing Nate’s hand tightly as she tried not to panic.

Nate knew that there wasn’t anything he could possibly say to calm Breana down, so he just waited for Gideon to be finished with the scan.

“Alright, I’m finished.” Gideon announced.

“Alright, thank you, Gideon.” Breana looked at Nate for reassurance.

“Go ahead, Gideon.” Nate answered.

“Well, Ms. Davenport, it appears that you are about almost six weeks pregnant with a projected due date of February 14th, 2022.” Gideon replied.

Breana winced. There was almost no way in the universe that the pregnancy would go full term.

“Is the baby healthy?” Nate asked.

“Yes, there are no abnormalities that I can detect, Mr. Heywood.” Gideon answered.

Nate turned and looked at Breana. “That’s good, right?”

“Yes, but you know not to get your hopes up. My body is too damaged.” Breana sighed.

“I know.” Nate gently unclipped Breana’s wrist from the chair before tugging her into his lap as she started to cry. He held her tight against his chest, trying not to cry himself. “It’ll be okay.”

Breana just clung to Nate while she cried. It just wasn’t fair. She wanted a baby, but she knew she wouldn’t get one no matter how much she wanted one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh look, I actually finished something enough to post it. Just don't get your hopes up for an update kids.


End file.
